Cake
The cake is a Black Forest cakeLet There Be Cake on Game Informer promised to Chell by GLaDOS during Portal. Overview The Black Forest cake, alternatively referred to as the "Black Forest gateau", or simply "cake", typically consists of layers of chocolate, with whipped cream between layers, cherries on top, and sprinkled with white icing. However, some Black Forest cakes alternate with a covering of chocolate shavings, such as the type produced by Aperture Science. For a time in the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center, Black Forest cake was used as a motivational object for Test Subjects utilizing the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. After GLaDOS' takeover in May 200- however, she incinerates Test Subjects after the completion of the test, negating the need for the cake as a reward, but still uses it to motivate Test Subjects. Upon Chell's awakening over twenty years after the facility was taken over, GLaDOS makes her navigate Test Chambers utilizing the Portal Gun, with the promise of cake and grief counseling at the conclusion of the test. Upon arrival at Test Chamber 16 however, Chell discovers desperate messages scribbled on the wall by former Aperture employee Doug Rattmann, who went mad during his captivity, and was convinced that the "cake is a lie". Upon the completion of the test, Chell is met with an incinerator, apparently confirming that the cake is indeed "a lie". While making her way through the abandoned facility, GLaDOS tries to convince her to turn back by telling her that "somebody cut the cake" without waiting for Chell. However, GLaDOS later states that she is going to kill Chell, and that "all the cake is gone". But after Chell partially destroys GLaDOS and is taken by the Party Escort Bot, GLaDOS activates a series of Personality Cores, while at the same time extinguishing the candle on the cake, which was not a lie after all. Rattmann is not entirely wrong: while the cake itself exists, the lie resides in receiving the cake after the tests. Recipe GLaDOS has a strong affinity for cake, often unnecessarily mentioning it, and even having her Intelligence Core and the computer screens in the labs reciting her personal cake recipe. That recipe has both safe, non-toxic ingredients and strange, dangerous additives. The player can find it written on many of the screens around the office areas, but it is interspersed with random numbers and letters, making it difficult to read. An easier way is to listen to the Intelligence Core that drops from GLaDOS in the final battle, listen to its sound files, or browse the subtitles file. The ingredients are given in alphabetical order. Ingredients *Adjustable aluminum head positioner *Alpha resins *An entry called 'how to kill someone with your bare hands' *And volatile malted milk impoundments *Candy coated peanut butter pieces, shaped like fish *Cordless electric needle injector *Cranial caps *Deep penetration agents *Fiberglass surface resins *Fish shaped candies *Fish shaped crackers *Fish shaped dirt *Fish shaped ethyl benzene *Fish shaped organic compounds *Fish shaped solid waste *Four large eggs *Gas and odor control chemicals that will deodorize and preserve putrid tissue *Injector needle driver *Injector needle gun *Nine large egg yolks *One 1825 ounce package chocolate cake mix *One and two third (1 2/3) cups granulated sugar *One can prepared coconut pecan frosting *One cross borehole electro-magnetic imaging rhubarb *One cup granulated sugar *One cup lemon juice *One cup semi-sweet chocolate chips *One large rhubarb *One tablespoon all-purpose rhubarb *One teaspoon grated orange rhubarb *Pull and peel licorice *Sediment shaped sediment *Slaughter electric needle injector *That will deodorize and preserve putrid tissue *Three slash four (3/4) cup vegetable oil *Three slash four (3/4) cups butter or margarine *Three tablespoons rhubarb, on fire *Twelve medium geosynthetic membranes *Two cups all purpose flower *Two cups rhubarb, sliced *Two slash three (2/3) cups granulated rhubarb *Two tablespoons rhubarb juice *Unsaturated polyester resin Behind the scenes *The cake was inspired by a Black Forest cake made by The Regent Bakery & Café, located in Redmond, WA, not far from Valve's headquarters - one of their most popular cakes. Valve included it in Portal without telling them. When the game got released, the customers told them "Did you guys know your cake is in a game?" and they were surprised, as they didn't know.Let There Be Cake on Game Informer *The quote "The cake is a lie" heavily contributed to Portal's success, and has become a very popular phrase and Internet meme."the cake is a lie" on Urban DictionaryThe Cake Is a Lie (2007) on Know Your Meme *Three ''Orange Box'' / Portal: Still Alive Achievements pertaining to the advanced maps are named after cakes: "Cupcake", "Fruitcake" and "Vanilla Crazy Cake". The first requires to beat two Portal advanced maps, the second to beat four advanced maps, the third to beat all six advanced maps. Gallery File:Testchmb19 signs.JPG|Cake logo seen at the end of Test Chamber 19. File:Escape 020029.jpg|Black Forest cake on GLaDOS' screens. File:Escape 020028.jpg|Wedding, birthday or anniversary cake on GLaDOS' screens. File:Escape 020070.jpg|GLaDOS activating the Personality Cores and extinguishing the cake's candle at the end of Portal. File:Still Alive cake.png|A piece of cake during the Portal end credits, also featured in the icon of the "Vanilla Crazy Cake" Achievement. File:Cake steam poster.jpg|Concept art of the cake on the desk in GLaDOS' chamber. File:Lab monitor screen text.png|The cake recipe as seen on many Aperture Laboratories screens. File:Cake picture.png|Cake poster found in the Ratman den near Test Chamber 16. File:Portal beat 2advancedmaps.png|"Cupcake" Achievement logo. File:Portal beat 4advancedmaps.png|"Fruitcake" Achievement logo. File:Portal beat 6advancedmaps.png|"Vanilla Crazy Cake" Achievement logo. File:GI cake recipe.jpg|The full cake recipe from Allrecipes.com, as given by Game Informer. List of appearances *ApertureScience.com *''Portal'' Notes and references See also *GLaDOS' screen images Category:Portal Category:Aperture Science